


When The Dark Night Passes (A Bright Morning Will Come)

by toxyjin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, later in the work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxyjin/pseuds/toxyjin
Summary: Viktor has always loved early mornings...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	When The Dark Night Passes (A Bright Morning Will Come)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is just something I wrote to get back into writing after a major writer's block. English is not my native language, please bear with me.

Viktor loved to get up as soon as possible. 

At the beginning of his career as a figure skater, he hated having to get up so early that it was still so dark outside that it seemed to be the middle of the night. This reluctance had quickly changed into a preference for early mornings - with the increasing popularity as Russia’s Living Legend, the early morning hours before the sun rose and people left their homes to live their daily lives were the only time that Viktor did not feel the risk of being recognized during his morning run with Makkachin. The hours before sunrise meant freedom - no fans, no paparazzi. Instead, it was the only time of the day that Viktor had the feeling of being completely alone and being able to breathe in order to recharge and collect himself for the hours to come filled with tiring training, Yakov’s demands and the pressure to always be the best. 

Viktor’s love for the early hours of the morning did not vanish, even after he went to Japan and became Yuuri’s coach. Unlike before, the morning was no longer the only time of the day when Viktor could safely leave the security of his own home - in Hasetsu, there was hardly any interest in the Russian foreigner with the silver hair who had appeared with his poodle in the insignificant sea-side town from one day to the next and had lived with the Katsukis ever since. The day’s beginnings were now filled with the constant calmness of Hiroko, the smell of green tea, coffee, freshly washed linen, Mari’s sarcasm, Yuuri’s grouchiness about waking up. Viktor got up early to walk around Hasetsu with Makkachin, to breathe in the fresh sea air and talk to the locals while practicing Japanese. Every morning, Viktor helped in the kitchen, prepared breakfast together with Hiroko and Toshiya before it was time to leave with Yuuri for practice. 

But all these mornings blurred into the background of those mornings that Viktor could now spend in his fiancé’s arms, pressed tightly against Yuuri’s body, with Makkachin at the foot o their bed. How Viktor floated in bliss to watch the first rays of the rising sun fall through the window of their bedroom in St. Petersburg, bathing the room in delicate shades of orange and rose, while Yuuri slept quietly, his chest rising evenly with each breath, his arms wrapped in a firm grip around Viktor. Viktor stroked gently through Yuuri’s hair, careful not to wake him. Makkachin would wake up early enough from her sleep and demand attention from both of them. Viktor would kiss Yuuri on the cheek, reluctantly free himself from his arms and start making breakfast. But until then, Viktor wanted to fully enjoy spending his beloved morning in Yuuri’s arms.


End file.
